Snowball
In Club Penguin, you can throw snowballs. These are usually used in Snowball Fights, or when a penguin is annoyed or mad at someone. They are also used to "point" or show other penguins where an object is, such as a pin. If you want to throw a snowball, click on an icon on the toolbar to the right of the chat bar. It will have a white circle on it. After clicking on the 'throw' button, aim and fire! You can rapid fire by holding the "t" key on a keyboard, then clicking rapidly until you want to stop firing. However, this creates lag in the server, and only appears on your computer, and it appears as regular throwing on a 3rd party computer. Trivia *At The Stage, if it is Team Blue's Rally 2 and Team Red vs. Team Blue, snowballs were replaced by dodgeballs. These bounced like basketballs. *The following glitches result as of the tendency of the snowball to stick anywhere, even the open air. **If you throw a snowball at the water, it will float without a splash. **If you throw a snowball at the sky, then it will stick to the sky. **If you throw a snowball at a building, then it will stick to the building. *Horizontal motion is constant, so at far range, it seems like low gravity, and at short range it seems like high gravity. *If you throw snowballs and then leave, the snowballs will disappear. *Snowballs will go through penguins. *You can make a snowball even where there isn't snow. *If you throw a snowball in the Box Dimension it will bounce up and down in the air before it touches the ground. *If you throw a snowball at a fire (Like the fire in the Cove) it will vanish. *In Penguin Chat 3 you could throw a snow ball, however sometimes you threw it in a direction and it would miss. *During early January '10, whilst the fireworks were on, you could throw snowballs at the sky. *When Rockhopper throws a Snowball, Yarr pulls out a mini-telescope. *The Snowball Press logo is a snowball. *If you are in the Underwater room, snowballs were replaced bubbles. Parties *During the Puffle Party 2009, the snowballs were replaced by Puffle O's in the Puffle Feeding Area. *Also, during the Puffle Party 2009, the snowballs were replaced by plastic balls in the Forest. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, the snowballs in the Dojo, Dojo Courtyard, Ninja Hideout and Box Store were replaced by paint balloons. *In both of the Water Parties (Water Party 2007 and 2008) the snowballs were replaced by water balloons. *In the 2008 April Fools Party, the snowballs in the Lighthouse and the Beacon were replaced by paintballs. *All thourghout the Adventure Party 2009, there was a Snowball Eating Plant which feasted upon frozen precipitation. *If you throw a snowball in the Forest during the Holiday Party 2009, it would become an ornament so you can "decorate" the tree. *If you throw a snowball Underwater it becomes an air bubble. *At the Puffle Party 2010, The O-Berries replaced the snowballs at the Puffle Feeding Area. *Several Places in the April Fools Day 2010 changed the snowball. In the Pizza Parlor, it changed to tomatoes or pizzas. At the Dock, it changed to paintballs. *At the Earth Day 2010, in the Recycling Plant, instead of a snowball, you throw the items at the Recycling Scavenger Hunt. *At the Medieval Party 2010, in the first challenge of Ye Knight's Quest 2, when a snowball is thrown anywhere, it will melt to water. See also *Snowball Fight *Snow Cannon 3000 Category:Misc. Category:Items Category:Club Penguin